Entre mafia y magia
by rysolneko
Summary: Después de un descubrimiento Harry queda a cargo de una amable Nana Sawada, ¿que pasara con el mundo mágico? (EDITADO)
1. Capítulo 1

Hola nuevamente!

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA CORREGIDO DE ERRORES GRAMATICALES Y TIENE ALGUNOS LEVES CAMBIOS.

Esta es una nueva idea de crossover entre Harry Potter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn que surgió de la nada en un ataque de inspiración de "El decimo Vongola" y muchos fanfics de Harry Potter (alguien ha leido Black Sky de Ume no mai? es muy bueno). Por el momento comento que estoy trabajando en el capitulo 17 de mi otra historia y no actualizaré esta hasta averlo terminado.

No esperen muchas actualizaciones regulares :´v

Disclaimer: No son mios. Ninguno de los dos universos. Que triste.

* * *

Lentamente la lluvia golpeaba su ventana, el sonido servía para llenar el silencio dentro del cual la habitación estaba sumida. Un chico de doce años observaba la ventana mientras miraba a lo lejos caer los rayos y escuchaba los sonidos retumbar en toda la casa; este chico no era nada menos que Harry Potter, el Chico que Vivió. Harry se encontraba pensando en cómo iban las cosas hasta ahora y no pudo sino sonreír con sarcasmo, "Como una tormenta" pensó mientras otro rayo caía e iluminaba la diminuta habitación en la que se encontraba.

Hedwig, su lechuza, lo miraba desde su jaula sin emitir ningún sonido. Harry había estado en este estado melancólico desde su regreso de Hogwarts, este era otro año más con los Dursley.

Su primer año en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería había comenzado de manera emocionante, había conocido a nuevos amigos (y enemigos si pensamos en Draco Malfoy) y había aprendido cosas más nuevas y emocionantes que en su escuela normal. Harry recordaba bien como le había suplicado al Director Dumbledore para dejarlo pasar las vacaciones con él, cosa que se le había sido negado, aventura de la piedra filosofal o no.

Dejar de vivir en casa de su tía le parecía una imposibilidad muy lejana pues el Director Dumbledore le había comentado de las protecciones que su madre le había dejado al morir. Siempre que estuviera viviendo con su tia y pensara en esa casa como su "hogar", ningún mortifago podría encontrarlo. Aun así desde su regreso Harry se la había pasado malhumorado con todo el mundo, y especialmente su tío Vernon se empeñaba cada día con hacer la vida aún más imposible, solo deseaba que el verano terminara para volver a pasar otra temporada lejos de sus familiares.

— MUCHACHO! — Se escuchó la fuerte voz de su tío por toda la casa.

Aun sin querer saber para que lo querían Harry comenzó a salir de su habitación pues sabía que si no lo hacían las consecuencias podrían ser muy malas.

— Hasta que por fin bajas, chico. Anda toma esto y haz algo productivo— En las manos de Vernon se encontraban un par de cajas y cintas adhesivas que le fueron aventadas a Harry de manera brusca. — Ve al garaje y selecciona todo lo que sea basura. Lo estarás limpiando toda la semana. A ver si así se te baja el mar humor.

Sabiendo que era mejor no negarse a ninguno de los caprichos de su tío, Harry sin decir palabra salió de la casa sin importante la fría lluvia que le golpeaba lentamente la espalda. Entrando al garaje Harry prendió la luz solo para encontrarse con un mundo de cajas de distintos tamaños y piezas de todo tipo.

Harry suponía que había venido a meter en cajas las demás cosas viejas, algunas de ellas eran los viejos juguetes y ropa de su primo Dudley. Sin querer apresurarse a terminar el "trabajo" Harry comenzó a revisar en algunas de las viejas cajas ya empaquetadas y marcadas.

— Esto es…— Harry había encontrado una caja sin nombre, dentro de ella se encontraban antiguas fotos y viejos papeles. Uno de ello le llamo en especial la atención a Harry, era lo que parecían ser viejas cartas en sobres amarillentos.

Tomando con cuidado Harry comenzó a pasar las cartas hasta que vio una letra cursiva en especial que lo hizo detenerse.

"Lily Evans"

El destinatario de la carta no se veía del todo muy claro, sin embargo alcanzó a leer el apellido, Kurogane.

Ahora. Ese era un apellido raro, Harry no conocía a ninguna persona con ese nombre tan extraño. Buscando entre sus recuerdos no sabía de dónde provenía el nombre pero de ninguna manera parecía inglés, ni americano. Mucho menos francés, podría ser un nombre asiático, sin embargo.

Pasando por más cartas encontró más aun, e incluso encontró el nombre de este tal Kurogane. Pidiéndole perdón y permiso mentalmente a su madre, Harry comenzó a leer las cartas.

Querida Nana,

Prima no sabes cuánto extraño tu compañía, Tuny se ha comportado tan mal desde que descubrió que ella no podía venir a Hogwarts. Mis padres se hacen de la vista nula pero yo estoy planeando algo para alegrarla, espero con ansias iniciar las clases. Espero poder volver a verte estas vacaciones.

Con amor, Lily Evans

La carta al parecer era de antes de que su madre comenzara Hogwarts. Volviendo su atención al paquete de cartas Harry separo las que eran de su madre de las otras de otros parientes de familia. Siguió leyendo hasta que una carta en especial le llamó la atención, esta al parecer era la última que se habían enviado las dos primas.

Querida Lily,

Me alegra volver a escuchar de ti, mi bebé igual crece sano como el pequeño Harry. Lamento que no te podamos ir a visitar para que nuestros hijos al fin se conozcan en persona. Por el momento te dejo una foto de mi lindo Tsu-kun.

Lily debo confesarte muchas cosas, mi marido no es como yo creía que era, me esconde cosas y yo sabía que no podía estar siempre conmigo por su trabajo pero aun así me duele prima mía. Estoy preocupada por ti, la situación en la que te encuentras no me gusta, estarse escondiendo no es el estilo de la familia.

Espero que pronto se solucione todo y puedas venir a visitarnos a Nanimori, Tsuna y yo los estaremos esperando.

Te quiere, Nana Sawada (anteriormente Kurogane)

Esta era al parecer la última carta que se habían enviado antes de la muerte de sus padres. Harry sentía la necesidad de saber de esta Nana Kurogane pero para eso requería de la búsqueda de su árbol genealógico.

Saber que tenía más familia que los Dursley era refrescante, Harry a veces se preguntaba como su madre podría estar emparentada con su tía Petunia si no se parecían en nada, ni en las fotos antiguas que el guardabosque le había dado antes de abordar el tren.

— Harry Potter! Entra a la casa! — El grito de su tía se escuchó lejano dentro del garaje, emocionado por el descubrimiento Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entró al garaje.

La lluvia se había y ahora las gotas no molestaban a Harry mientras hacía su tranquilo regreso a casa.

— Vas a ayudarme a preparar la cena, pero no antes de irte a quitar toda la mugre

— Si, tía Petunia — Sabiendo que su tía no le diría nada de su familia desconocida Harry hizo lo que le pidieron, tenía pues todo el verano para descubrir cómo comunicarse con la prima de su madre.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Gracias a los que terminaron de leer y siguen aquí. Les recomiendo mi otra historia encontrada en ff solamente dentro del mundo de "Katekyo". y mi otra historia en wattpad 3w. wattpad 485518632-the-society-of-amateur-paranormal-investigators (sin espacios)

Nos vemos.

Rysol


	2. Chapter 2

ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO POR ERRORES GRAMATICALES Y PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS.

Justo acabo de terminar el capítulo 17 de "El décimo Vongola" y pensé en venir a actualizar antes de la uni.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios/ follows y favoritos de esta historia, no pense que les fuera a gustar

Más tarde hay actu del otro fic. Diclaimer: No son mios, ninguno :´v

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry aun no sabía dónde podía encontrar información sobre su pasado familiar. Solo se le ocurría una manera pero, de algún modo lo estaba dejando por si no encontraba más opción.

— Muchacho, haz el desayuno —

Sin contestar Harry se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras seguía pensando en cómo ponerse en contacto con Nana Kurogane, o era Sawada? De repente tuvo una buena pero arriesgada idea. Solo conocía a unas personas que eran discretas mientras le pagaran bien, y tenían información tanto del mundo muggle como del mundo mágico así que dar con su árbol genealógico era relativamente fácil con ellos.

Ahora se encontraba con otro problema. Como lograr contactarlos sin levantar sospechas.

— Apúrate chico.

— Hoy iremos al centro, nuestro lindo Dudley necesita más ropa para las próximas fiestas navideñas — Su tía estaba demás concentrara haciéndole halagos a la ballena de su hijo mientras Harry pensaba en que esta era su oportunidad para poder contactar a esos seres.

— Por supuesto el fenómeno no puede ir con nosotros. Tuny, querida será mejor que llames a la señora Figg

— Oh Vernon, ella no está. Al parecer uno de esos mugrosos gatos murió y se fue por unos días.

— Bueno, no se puede quedar solo en la casa. ¿Quién sabe que tanto podría hacer en nuestra casa?

Y así fue como Harry término atrapado en un viaje de varias horas camino a Londres. Al llegar al centro busco la manera de desaparecer del camino de sus tíos, cosa que no fue muy difícil.

— Muy bien muchacho. No nos sigas. Si no estás aquí en 4 horas regresas caminando.

— Si tío Vernon. — Como si Harry quisiera ir con ellos.

Caminando por las calles muggles Harry trazaba un plan para poder entrar al callejón Diagon sin ser visto. La capa de invisibilidad de su padre lo iba ayudar y su varita secretamente sacada de su baúl iba a ser su segunda ayuda ya que Harry sabía que a pesar de que el control de la varita estaba restringido por un localizador de parte del Ministerio, esta no se podía rastrear en lugares de gran concurrencia mágica como lo era el callejón.

Parando cerca de la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, Harry se cubrió totalmente con la capa y espero que el próximo mago entrara para entrar detrás de él. Adentro habían muchos clientes ruidosos, ya que hace poco comenzaron las vacaciones, no había mucha gente comprando suministros sin embargo se veían pequeños grupos de amigos aparentemente disfrutando del verano.

Siguiendo al mago con el que había pasado la entrada Harry cruzo y se tomó un momento para volver a maravillarse por la magia, aun después de un año, seguía sorprendiéndose de todo lo que había en el mundo mágico.

Aun dentro de la capa Harry se encamino lentamente hacía las personas que el sabían que lo podía ayudar. El banco de Gringrotts era impresionante para la vista, tanto por dentro como por fuera, Harry observo que no había muchas personas en el banco y cada una estaba metida en sus propios asuntos.

Comenzando a caminar dentro del bando, noto que las últimas filas del banco estaban vacías así que se encaminó a ellas.

— Bu-buenos días. — El goblin frente a él alzo la vista justo cuando se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad y la guardaba rápidamente debajo de su ropa.

— Si. Que se le ofrece joven mago.

— Quisiera ayuda para saber más sobre mi patrimonio y mi árbol genealógico. — pensando en cómo resultaran las cosas Harry también pensó en pedir algo de dinero de su bóveda.

— ¿Tiene la llave?

— Ehh. No. — El goblin frunció el ceño y tomando un pedazo de papel frente a el escribió algo antes de dárselo en la mano de Harry y hacerlo pasar detrás del mostrador.

— Es un asunto raro pero no único. Una rápida prueba de sangre determinará si es el verdadero Harry Potter o no. — El moreno no estaba del todo sorprendido por que los duendes supieran quien era. La cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo era suficiente identificación dentro del mundo mágico.

— Por aquí señor Potter — El goblin lo guio por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de color oscuro con una placa en él. La placa estaba en un idioma que Harry asumió que era goblin y sin prestarle más atención el duende lo hizo pasar. Adentro se encentraba una sala de color verde y un gran escritorio de caoba junto con un goblin sentado en el, el cual alzó la vista cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Harry y el otro duende.

— A que debo el honor de la visita de Harry Potter en mi oficina.

— El señor Potter ha solicitado una prueba del tipo 005 y 007, sin embargo no se encuentra con una llave. Nada que una simple prueba de sangre no compruebe.

— En efecto, señor Potter mi nombres es Longcrawn y soy el asesor de las familias sangre pura y consejero de los señoríos que actualmente existe en el mundo mágico. Ahora para determinar su árbol genealógico y de paso saber con exactitud si es usted o no le pido por favor tres gotas de su sangre directa en este papel.

Tomando la pequeña aguja que le ofrecía el duende Harry solo dudo un minuto antes de hacerse un piquete en el pulgar, era bien sabido que la magia de sangre era la manera más efectiva de acabar con sus enemigos así que no se podía ir dejando por cualquier parte, esto también aplicaba a cosas como el cabello y las uñas.

— Bien, esto debería de durar unos minutos, mientras tanto mi compañero ira a buscar su expediente familiar.

— Gracias. — Tomando asiento nuevamente Harry pudo ver como las palabras iban apareciendo a lo largo del pergamino en letra pulcramente escrita.

— Ahora veamos. — El duende del escritorio tomo el pergamino y con un chasquido de dedos se creó otro pergamino igual, el cual entrego a Harry.

Nombre: Harry James Potter

Padre: James Charlus Potter

Madre: Lily Rachel Potter (antes Evans)

Padrino: Sirius Orion Black

Madrina: Nanako Sawada (antes Kurogane)

Heredero de la casa Potter y Black (nombrado por Sirius Black después de su nacimiento con cláusula de invalidación si el mencionado llegara a tener un hijo)

Al parecer la prima de su madre era su madrina legalmente. Esto significaba mucho más. El siguiente contenido del pergamino era de su árbol genealógico.

Sus abuelos paternos habían sido Druella Lyanna Potter (antes Black) y Charlus Henry Potter. Por parte de su abuela había sido la segunda hija del Lord Black. Su abuelo no tenía familia anterior viva actualmente y su padre había sido hijo único por lo tanto Harry era actualmente el único Potter con vida.

Sus abuelos maternos eran otra cosa. Al parecer su abuela era Rosamud Brianna Evans y se había casado con un inmigrante japonés llamado Tamaki Kurogane, sin embargo había aceptado tomar el Evans para poder tener su residencia inglesa (sin mencionar que la primera guerra mundial no había dejado a un Evans varón para pasar el apellido). La familia había tenido dos hijas, su madre y su tía Petunia Rosamud Dursley (antes Evans). Su abuelo había tenido un hermano gemelo llamado Tsubaki Kurogane, el cual se casó con Nadeshiko Kurogane y habían tenido una hija dos años mayor que su madre, Nanako Kurogane (ahora Sawada) su único familiar (sin contar a su tía) actualmente vivo.


	3. Chapter 3

ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO POR ERRORES GRAMATICALES Y PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS. $10 AL QUE ME DIGA CUALES.

HOLAAAAA

Perdón por los retrasos, la universidad es dura!, y también lo es terminar la tesis con la que me graduaré. Poco a poco me voy superando de asuntos familiares y he llegado a escribir algunos capítulos de la historia. Confieso que pensé en eliminarla al menos 2 veces por que quería volver a cambiar toda la trama. afortunadamente me detuvieron XD

Sin más por el momento nos vemos en las notas finales, no sin antes agradecer a mi linda beta Jud-chan que me soporta y me apura para los capítulos, sin ella aun tardaría más (SI! MÁS)

* * *

— Bueno esto es interesante, heredero Potter — El goblin delante de él había dejado de leer el pergamino idéntico al de Harry en cuanto se confirmó que era el auténtico Harry Potter mientras el moreno se había quedado memorizando la información presentaba delante de él.

— Lo siento, ¿Qué es lo interesante?

— Al parecer, Heredero Potter, sus padres dejaron su testamento días antes de su muerte, pero hasta esta fecha no se le ha dado la lectura. Según indica el archivo esto fue porque su actual guardián mágico la sello, aun sin contar con el poder suficiente para ello. — Revisando otros papeles el duende continúo. — Su patrimonio actual no se ha estado administrando como se debería de hacer para estos casos, ya que su padrino Sirius Black actualmente se encuentra en prisión y sin otro heredero nombrado, usted es tanto el heredero Potter como Black.

— ¿Quién es mi guardián mágico?

— Albus Dumbledore

Harry no había estado enterado de nada, se tomó un momento en pensar cuanta información tenia fuera de su alcance solo con haber crecido con sus parientes muggles.

— ¿Puedo hacer que el testamento de mis padres sea leído? De manera personal claro, sin que nadie más se entere.

— Si, es posible ya que usted es el heredero Lord Potter Black. Sin embargo el testamento estipula que sea leído públicamente antes de tus 17 años con el fin de que todos los destinatarios tengan lo que les corresponde en el testamento.

Tenía sentido después de todo, estando de acuerdo con lo estipulado Harry firmó los documentos necesarios para la lectura del testamento privado. Unas horas después, otro goblin entró a la salita de reuniones con un pergamino en manos.

— Muy bien heredero Potter. Mágicamente nosotros no tenemos poder para abrir el testamento a menos que estén todos los presentes, en embargo esto no significa que usted tampoco pueda. — el goblin le paso el pergamino a Harry quien procedió a abrirlo y devolverlo.

Ultima voluntad de James Charlus Potter y Lily Rachel Potter (antes Evans)

Por medio de la presente se anulan los demás testamentos hechos antiguamente en nuestro nombre. Nuestro hijo Harry James Potter será acreedor a todas nuestras pertenencias exceptuando lo siguiente:

A Remus John Lupin, el contenido de la bóveda 55 y 56 sin calidad de reembolse, así como las escrituras de la casa solariega de la familia Potter en Francia. Y su carta correspondiente

Para Sirius Orión Black el contenido de la bóveda 13 y la casa del Valle de Godric para vivir con Harry en caso de que nosotros faltáramos. Y su carta correspondiente

Para Severus Snape el contenido de la bóveda 100. Y su carta correspondiente

Para Nanako Sawada el contenido de la bóveda 14 y 15 y su carta correspondiente.

En cuanto al guardián de Harry este quedará a cargo de su padrino, en caso de que este falte se nombra como tutor muggle a su tía Nanako Sawada, prima de Lily Potter y como guardián Mágico a Remus Lupin y Severus Snape. Bajo ningún concepto se debe de dejar a cargo de su tía Petunia Dursley ni tener como tutor mágico a Albus Dumbledore.

En dado caso de que lo peor ocurra que se cumpla la palabra de este testamento al pie de la letra quedando Peter Pettrigrew como el traidor que dio nuestra dirección a Voldemort. Harry debe de ser conocido como Heredero Potter y Black hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad mágica donde podrá acceder a las bóvedas familiares (de la 1 a la 10) y reconocerse como Lord Potter-Black. Siendo menor de edad podrá acceder a la bóvedas personales (10, 11 y 13) y la bóveda de fideicomiso para Hogwarts.

Que así sea.

Después de estas revelaciones Harry solo pudo tomarse un momento para procesar todo que le había aprendido, nunca debió de haber ido con su tía Petunia después de todo.

— ¿Quién es Sirius Black? ¿Dónde está Pettrigrew?

— Bueno Heredero Potter, para todos es bien conocido que Sirius Black está en la cárcel mágica de Azkaban cumpliendo su condena sin juicio por la traición hacia sus padres. Petter Petrigrew está en estado de fallecido. — Prosiguió — Obviamente esto es erróneo, podemos tomar cartas en el asunto enviándole una copia del testamento a la jefa de aplicación mágica en el Ministerio de Magia, si así desea. Ya que su padrino está en prisión, recomendamos quedar a cargo de su tía muggle y madrina mientras se buscan a sus guardianes mágicos.

— ¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con mi tía Nanako y mis otros guardianes?

— Bueno el mago Remus Lupin se encuentra fuera del país en este momento y el mago Severus Snape es un conocido profesor de Hogwarts así que no deben de ser muy difíciles de localizar. Sin embargo su pariente muggle vive en el continente asiático, en el país de Japón, le enviaremos una carta para que pueda ponerse en contacto con usted. Lo más aconsejable es que salga de su actual casa por el momento, podemos ofrecerle asilo en una de las fincas Potter.

Decidiendo que eso era lo más conveniente Harry dejo que los duendes hicieran los arreglos necesarios, a la hora de la comida el duende regreso con una criatura fea y pequeña con ojos del tamaño de pelotas de golf que al verlo soltó gruesas lágrimas.

— Ehh — Harry no sabía qué clase de criatura era esa. — Hola, soy Harry Potter

— El joven amo Potter le ha hablado a Motis, Motis se siente muy afortunado de conocer la nueva generación Potter y saber que está bien.

— Heredero Potter, este es el jefe de elfos de la familia Potter, puede pensar en el como el jefe de mayordomos. Él lo llevara a la casa de campo de la familia Potter que actualmente está habitada por los elfos de la familia.

— Gracias Longcraw.

Tomando lentamente la mano de la criatura, Harry pudo sentir como el piso se movía debajo de sus pies antes de que un sonoro crack se escuchara y su visión se pusiera oscura.

* * *

Eso es todo de momento,

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS DE ANIMO QUE ME DEJAN SIEMPRE ASDFGHJKL

se me hace algo complicado responder los comentarios uno por uno por este medio. En facebook me puede encontrar como 3w. fb rysolneko o como Rysol Nox con mi lindo OC de perfil, ahi con mucho gusto respondo comentarios de manera personas y a veces digo fechas de actualización.


	4. Chapter 4

ESTE CAPITULO HE SIDO EDITADO PARA CORREGIR ERRORES GRAMATICALES Y ALGUNOS CAMBIOS PARA MAS CONGRUENCIAS.

Hola es mi 3er intento de subir este capitulo. He tenido problemas con la lap.

Una disculpa por la tardanza de este cap, he estado terminando la tesis de la uni y preparandome para la titulación.

Sin más los dejo leer el cap, no sin antes recordarle que este cap fue beteado por la linda JUD-CHAN, ella es la que me recuerda actualizar XD

Disclaimer: No son mios, desgraciadamente

* * *

Nana Sawada tenía, entre sus muchas cualidades, su gran amor maternal. Esto no recaía únicamente en su hijo propio, su gran corazón era bien conocido por todos. La familia Kurogane en Tokyo era bien conocida por ser expertos en la cocina y por haber tenido uno de los mejores restaurantes del país, antes de la extraña muerte de su propietario (y padre de Nana).

Estando en un viaje familiar Nana a los 20 años conoció al que sería su esposo, Iemitsu Sawada, un mestizo mitad japonés y mitad italiano que estaba de vacaciones en ese entonces por la ciudad. Fue amor a primera vista, la relación duro al menos un año antes de que se casaran habiendo quedado Nana embarazada pocos meses después, el evento fue algo sencillo, pocos amigos de los dos y aún menos familiares de ambos (la madre de Nana había fallecido cuando era pequeña, sus abuelos paternos seguían en Tokyo manejando en restaurante familiar, de los maternos no sabían nada)

Entre sus recuerdos más preciados estaban las tardes de vacaciones de fin de curso, donde las hijas del hermano gemelo de su padre venían de visita y jugaban horas y horas. Su relación con su prima Lily era lo más cercano a hermanas pues la mala actitud de Petunia siempre salía a relucir.

Cuando ella tenía trece años y Lily once recuerda la plática familiar que tuvieron. En ese entonces los padres de ambas estaban demás emocionados, ese año Petunia no había viajado y estaba en Inglaterra con su madre.

— Nana, lo que vamos a hablar debe de ser completamente secreto, nadie más afuera de los presentes se debe de enterar — Los ojos verdes de su tío, iguales a los de su padre, se mostraban serios

— Si tío, ¿tiene algo que ver con que Lily no haya venido para navidades?

— Tiene que ver todo Nana — Los ojos de su prima brillaban con esplendor. — ¿Crees en la magia?

Y esas palabras habían cambiado todo. Sus abuelos paternos habían sido hijos de magos siendo ellos mismos magos igual, la magia era real. Su padre y su tío por otro lado habían tenido poca magia, no la suficiente para ir a la escuela mágica de Tokyo llamada "Hoshizora" [1] pero si lo suficiente para ser considerados Squibs por sus familias. Al parecer la magia se había saltado algunas generaciones ya que Nana misma no tenía magia suficiente para ir a la escuela mágica pero su prima si, al ser su madre inglesa y su tío adoptar su nombre, la carta le había llegado de la escuela británica de magia, Hogwarts.

Y así fue como poco a poco fue perdiendo comunicación entre la escuela de Lily y la muerte del padre de Nana, al final solo eran cartas que intercambiaban de vez en cuando. Cuando estalló la guerra mágica Nana estaba embarazada de su primer hijo con Iemitsu y temía que algo malo le pasara a su prima, la cual se había casado con un mago inglés y juntos habían tenido un lindo bebe de nombre Harry. Con el nacimiento de Tsuna, Nana se echaba de menos a su adorada prima y las cartas se fueron volviendo más y más comunes, aun con la guerra, tanto muggle como mágica. ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Al final, después de dos años sin saber nada de su prima le llego una carta, la cual sería la última, la carta era de Lily y estaba destinada a ella por si algo le llegara a pasar, en la carta la ponía los documentos legales de custodia del pequeño Harry. Al parecer la carta se había extraviado por todo el camino ya que fue enviada de manera no mágica.

Al principio Nana lloro amargamente la muerte de su prima, estando sola en casa con un bebe a su cuidado le había resultado sumamente difícil intentar viajar para conseguir a Harry, su esposo trabajaba en cosas extrañas y le enviaba dinero mensualmente a la casa sin embargo no era ni más ni menos de lo que ella necesitaba. Así pues sin saber cómo viajar hasta Inglaterra sin que su esposo se enterara y sin quedar en banca rota era un sueño que tardaría años en cumplirse.

O eso pensaba hasta que una mañana de julio, nueve años después, le llego una carta, junto al demás no correo de la mañana al cual Nana no le prestó atención mientras preparaba el desayuno para el pequeño Tsunayoshi.

— Tsuna! Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. — La morena fue recompensada con un fuerte golpe significativo a que su pequeño niño de ocho años había sido levantado bruscamente.

— Buenos días mamá! — Un niño con hermosos ojos color chocolate y un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad, entro al área de comedor justo cuando Nana estaba sirviendo la comida.

— Buenos días Tsu-kun, ven a desayunar. — Nana sabía que su pequeño hijo era algo tímido y desconfiado de las demás personas, por ello no rendía del todo en la escuela y a pesar de que ya eran vacaciones de verano, su niño tenía que ir a clases para lograr nivelarse con sus demás compañeros y pasar de año.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo hasta que al final Nana comenzó a abrir los correos del día, un sobre en particular le llamo la atención. Era un sobre dirigido a ella de aspecto amarillento y grueso. Abriendo lentamente la carta Nana tuvo una ligera sospecha de que trataba.

Para Nanako Sawada

Nanimori, Japón

De: Banco Mágico de Gringotts

Estimada Nanako Sawada, debido a una lectura privada del testamento de James Charlus Potter y Lily Rachel Potter (antes Evans) notamos que usted aparece como guardián legal de su sobrino Harry James Potter, mismo que solicita una entrevista con usted en Lancaster, Inglaterra con el fin de hacer el cambio correspondiente de custodia que actualmente se encuentra en manos de Albus Dumbledore y Petunia Dursley.

Si así lo desea, responda cuando antes a esta carta con su dirección y una copia de su identificación y al de su hijo para tramitar los permisos correspondientes al viaje, cabe destacar que el viaje será con los gastos todos pagados cortesía del banco.

Att: Longcraw de las cuentas Potter.

Sin poder creer su suerte Nana corrió a buscar lápiz y papel para enviar su respuesta, sabiendo de la magia involucrada no temía que Iemitsu se enterara hasta tiempo después en su regreso, si es que regresaba, la última vez había sido hace tres años y solo fue por el corto tiempo de una semana.

— Tsuna! Nos vamos de vacaciones!

—HEEEEEE!

Las palabras resonaron por toda la casa.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos próximamente, no tan próximo como quisieran LOL

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar comentarios aqui. GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN

[1] Cielo estrellado.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos como estan? Una disculpa el retraso, oficialmente sali de la uni y entre buscar trabajo y mantener a mi sobrina es difícil tener un tiempo para actualizar.

Sin más los dejo con el cap. consulten las notas finales por favor~~~ y un abrazo a mi linda Beta Jud-chan que me ayuda a corregir mis garabatos a altas horas de la noche.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad de Lancaster se encontraba una casa de dos pisos de apariencia antigua, no es que las personas normales pudieran verla. Dentro de la casa un chico de ojos verdes se encontraba alistándose para ir a conocer a los que serían los últimos parientes vivos de su madre sin contar a los despreciables Dursley.

— Joven amo Harry, los duendes del banco han enviado su transporte, señor.

— Ya te dije que solo es Harry, Motis. — suspirando levemente Harry sabía que el elfo lo iba a seguir llamando de esa forma de todas maneras.

Dejando eso para después, Harry salió de su cuarto camino al vestíbulo para encontrarse con la persona que los duendes habían enviado, hoy se encontraría con la prima de su madre y el mejor amigo de su padre. Desde hace dos semanas Harry había estado viviendo en una de las propiedades de los Potter y los duendes habían acordado tener a los magos en silencio por un módico precio. Aparentemente había habido un gran escándalo entre la comunidad mágica y el ministerio de magia ya que al parecer el prisionero de guerra conocido como Sirius Black no había tenido un juicio desde que fuera encarcelado, si eso pasó con un mago sangre pura de una Noble y Ancestral casa, ¿Qué sería de los demás magos si algo así llegara a pasar?

Eventualmente el juicio del mago Sirius Orión Black había tenido lugar con todos los medios presentes y resultando en su liberación. Inmediatamente después el nuevamente Lord Black había pedido ver a su ahijado Harry, sin embargo esto fue negado por el gran mago del Wizengamot y el mago recientemente libre fue puesto en recuperación por sanadores de San Mungo.

Harry por su parte había planeado encontrarse con su padrino y su madrina con ayuda de los duendes, y en el lapso de tiempo en contactar a los dos, paso su verano siendo mimado por los elfos domésticos de la familia Potter y leyendo libros sobre señoríos. Los Dursley habían firmado los papeles de custodia con un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, la oportunidad de deshacerse de Harry había influido por supuesto, su tía y tío habían firmado y se habían ido sin darle una segunda mirada comentando sobre sus próximas vacaciones.

Tomando el pedazo de pergamino antiguo que hacía de traslador, Harry sintió la ahora conocida sensación de succión en el estómago.

— Lo estábamos esperando, joven Potter. — abriendo los ojos Harry noto que estaban en un despacho muggle, una persona que nunca había conocido y con ropas muggles estaba parado junto a Longcraw y otro duende que no conocía.

— Me presento, soy Christian Jones, abogado de Jones & Family. Hoy estaré en representación de los servicios infantiles muggles para asegurarme de la legalidad de todos los asuntos de hoy.

Pasado un tiempo Harry escuchó como la puerta era abierta y por ella entraban dos personas, seguidas de algunos duendes de Gringotts. Primero entro una mujer de media edad y detrás de ella venia un niño pequeño agarrado de su mano y mirando todo el lugar con ojos igual de grandes que su madre.

— Usted debe de ser la señora Nana Sawada, gusto en conocerla. — La mujer sonrió y respondió en un inglés con acento muy marcado.

— Bueno si ya todos estamos presentes vamos a continuar. El día de hoy se solicitó su presencia para solucionar la custodia tanto mágica como muggle del joven Harry James Potter aquí presente, actualmente su custodia en el mundo mágico está a cargo del mago Albus Dumbledore y la custodia en el mundo muggle estaba a cargo de Petunia Dursley, hermana de Lily Potter antes Evans.

Lo anterior ya fue corregido por supuesto, según el testamento de los padres del joven Potter el tutelaje mágico debe de estar a cargo de su padrino Sirius Black o Remus Lupin o de al menos otras 3 personas más y no del mago Dumbledore. Desde que el señor Sirius Black volvió a tomar su señorío como Lord Black todo lo anterior queda invalidado automáticamente y la tutela en el mundo mágico se regresa, sin embargo ya que actualmente se encuentra en una residencia completa en San Mungo este encuentro no se puede realizar hasta más tarde. En el mundo muggle es más fácil, ya que la señora Dursley abandono voluntariamente la custodia del joven Harry esta pasa de regreso a manos de Nanako Sawada si así lo desean ambas partes.

— Me encantaría tener al pequeño Harry-kun con nosotros, si así lo desea él. Aún recuerdo a mi horrible prima Petunia, Harry-kun no debe de estar más con esa mujer. — Harry asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

Harry sintió como la esperanza crecía nuevamente dentro de él, después de todo tenía más familia aparte de los Dursley, familia que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Una vida lejos de los Dursley permanentemente sonaba de maravilla, y valía la pena perder su oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts ya que si se iba con su tía no iba a poder regresar ¿no?

— ¿Cómo terminaré mis estudios mágicos?, tengo entendido que mi tía Nana vive en otro país.

— Hogwarts no es la única escuela de magia en el mundo, incluso en Asia existen escuelas mejores que Hogwarts. Recopile información de las escuelas y puedes elegir entre todas estas, sin embargo sugiero que lo platiques primero con tu tía Nana antes de tomar una decisión. Si esas son todas las preguntas pueden firmar estos documentos para la custodia y en cuanto termine el proceso se enviaran los nuevos documentos y datos a la dirección que ustedes me den.

Nana se acercó a firmar los documentos que tanto el abogado como los duendes le entregaban y solo se detuvo para preguntarle algunas opiniones a Harry. Harry mientras tanto se había acercado hacía su nuevo primo menor e intentaba presentarse en un flojo japonés aprendido en los libros que había estado estudiando durante el verano.

Harry se sentía libre, parecía un sueño el saber que ahora no estaría más al merced de los Dursley, ahora tenía una familia nueva, una nueva casa y estaría lejos de la estigma de ser el Niño que Vivió.

Horas después Harry se fue con su tía, luego de que los duendes le dijeran misteriosamente que seguirían en contacto y se asegurarían que ninguno de los magos británicos se enterara del cambio de custodia hasta tiempo después. Acabaron en un pequeño hotel en el centro de Londres, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el ruido de la ciudad y los autos que pasaban por la calle.

—Tsu-kun, el será tu nuevo primo Harry vivirá con nosotros desde ahora, y él es como tu abuelo Akashi y tu abuela Nanami de Tokyo. Ya sabes las reglas, no puedes decirle a nadie que la magia existe ¿ok? Harry-kun sabe muy poco japonés así que hay que ayudarlo. Oh! Tu podrías aprender inglés con él de igual manera como yo aprendí con Lily-chan.

— Si kaa-san, ¿eso significa que vamos a ver a los abuelos más seguido? — Tsuna estaba entusiasmado con esa idea, sus abuelos eran interesantes a más no poder, siendo pocos miembros en su familia, era mimado en toda su estancia. La idea de tener un primo cercano de su edad lo entusiasmaba de igual manera, debido a que su desobligado padre solo regresaba a casa unos días al año y no todos los años, Tsuna había crecido solo con su madre y sus abuelos como familia cercana y tener a un primo era como tener un hermano. ¿No?

Después de las presentaciones los idiomas correspondientes, Harry desempaco su pequeña maleta que habían déjalo los elfos para su viaje, si bien Harry tenía pocas posesiones materiales que podría llamarlas propias, al menos su ropa comprada recientemente en el Londres muggle era de su talla. Sus pertenencias de Hogwarts estaban guardadas en su baúl, eso incluía la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, todos sus útiles escolares, su varita y su libro de fotos.

— ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a comer al restaurante de abajo Harry-kun? Así nos podemos seguir conociendo y veremos si necesitamos comprar algo antes de regresar a Japón.

— Si tía Nana

* * *

¿Que les pareció? el proximo será más largo. Espero.

Bueno he decidido responder algunas preguntas que se pueden llegar a hacer sobre esta historia, de igual manera si tienen alguna otra no duden en preguntarme por face, por MP o por review/comentario

 **¿Que edad tiene Tsuna y Harry?**

 **Esta historia esta en revisión a lo que cambie mejor la edad de Tsuna y de Harry por razones que ni yo termino de comprender. Al planear esta historia el rumbo era diferente a lo que actualmente tengo en mente, no son muchos cambios pero la edad de Tsuna debia de ser bajada para poder desarollar mejor una trama que se planteara mas adelante.**

 **¿Nana tiene magia?** No, ni Nana ni los padres de Nana y Lily tienen mágica y son squibs y de la generación de Nana la única que tuvo magia fue Lily. Sin embargo los abuelos de Nana son ambos mágicos y viven en Tokyo, sus nombres aparecen al final.

¿ **Por que los padres de Harry tenían un testamento?** (pregunta planteada por Lizett) Bueno en los libros ellos estaban muy metidos en la Orden del Fenix y eran activos de la guerra contra Voldemort, sería raro que ellos no tuvieran un testamento al saber que cualquier cosa puede pasarles. Eran jovenes, si, pero no tontos. Estaban escondidos en el fidelius por una razón. **¿Por que ponen el aviso de Pettigrew en el testamento?** Por que yo quiero. Tiene un pinto mas tarde en la historia pero eso seria un spoiler.

 **¿Cual es el tipo de flamas de Harry?** al inicio del ff no tenia pensado de que Harry tuviera flamas. **AHORA SI, NO ME PREGUNTEN COMO.**

 **¿Esta historia es Yaoi/BL?** Estoy algo harta de contestar esta pregunta tanto aquí como el El Décimo Vongola. Y como el EDV aun no me decido si es yaoi o no, esta historia SI lo es. Si no les gusta dejen de leer ahora, sin problemas.

 **¿Quien será la pareja de Harry y Tsuna?** La pareja de Harry es un secreto de estado entre mi beta y yo. La de Tsuna aun no me decido, aun es mi bebé.

 **¿Se reunirán Sirius y Harry?** Si, pero más tarde.

 **¿Por que Dumbledore no se ha enterado del cambio de custodia de Harry y este se dio muy rápido?** Los duendes tienen sus maneras de hacer las cosas siempre que haya dinero de por medio, Harry les pago para un acuerdo de privacidad en la lectura del testamento y vimos que legalmente el ya no es su tutor mágico al estar ya libre Sirius. Hasta el momento Dumbledore permanece ignorante de los cambios hechos, sin embargo no por mucho.

 **¿Por que Harry no ira a Hogwats, que pasara con sus amigos?** Ya que Harry se esta mudando a Japón, Hogwats queda descartada para seguir su aprendizaje, sin embargo seguira yendo a una escuela de magia. Y respecto a Ron y Hermione seguirán apareciendo por el ff pero no durante algunos capitulos, sin embargo si se harán una que dos menciones de ellos.

Listo. Espero que esto les haya aclarado un poco más las cosas y si tienen alguna duda no duden en contactarme.

Una vez mas les doy gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. Los amo!

Nos vemos en el sig cap que con suerte se subirá antes. Bye bye

Rysol


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO EDITADO BYE

Para los que me siguen en wattpad dije que iba a publicar a inicios de semana pero entre una y otra cosa me fue imposible, si bien el capitulo lo tuvo mi beta revisado super rápido, un beso para ella.

"blablabla" Ingles

 _"blablabla"_ japones

* * *

Una semana después de pasear por el centro de Londres, Harry con maquillaje muggle en su cicatriz, la pequeña nueva familia se sentía lista para regresar a Japón. El nuevo pasaporte de Harry había sido entregado recientemente por correo junto con sus nuevos registros de identidad bajo un nuevo nombre.

El día del viaje tanto Harry como Nana estaban algo preocupados. Es cierto que hasta ahora nadie se había enterado de la desaparición de Harry de la casa de sus tíos, pero eso no podría tardar mucho. Nana sabía que Dumbledore debería de tener métodos para asegurarse que Harry estuviera algo protegido en casa de sus parientes, estando preparada para todo, Nana llamo a sus abuelos para comentarles sobre el pequeño Harry.

— Vamo Harry-kun, Tsu-kun. Es hora de nuestro vuelo — Las emociones se entrelazaban en el corazón de Harry, el poco tiempo que había estado con su tía Nana se había sentido más querido y amado que los pasados once años junto con los Dursley. Su primo menor, Tsuna, era tan adorable, aun se comportaba algo tímido con el pero de vez en cuando sonreía de forma tan hermosa que era capaz de iluminar una noche completa.

— Si tía Nana. — Como era la primera vez que Harry viajaba en avión se encontraba nervioso a pesar de tener fuertemente agarrada la mano de su tía y primo.

En el trascurso del viaje Harry pensó en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás. Que no era mucho, de cierta manera lo que más iba a extrañar era Hogwarts. Sabía que en Japón había otro colegio de magia y hablando con su tía decidieron ir a visitarlo en unas semanas, antes de que iniciara el nuevo curso para ultimar detalles. Sin embargo Hogwarts había sido el primer lugar donde se sintió en casa de verdad, tenía uniforme propio que le quedaba perfectamente y siempre estaba limpio y arreglado sin necesidad de hacerlo todo él. Pensar en los terrenos, la hermosa forma en que se veían cuando era invierno, adornando todo el castillo de nieve blanca… los banquetes tampoco se quedaban atrás, ni su cómoda cama en la habitación de Gryffindor, pero sin duda lo que Harry más iba a extrañar era a sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron. Si bien los comienzos de su amistad no fueron de los más normales, era normal que se volvieran inseparables después de la pelea con el trol.

Y durante el verano Harry había esperado una carta o algún mensaje de sus amigos, sin embargo dicho mensaje no había llegado de ninguno de los dos, aun así Harry pensaba tratar de comunicarse con ellos cuando estuviera instalado en su nueva casa.

— Harry mira, ya estamos llegando a Japón. Que pequeño se ve todo, ¿verdad, Tsu-kun? — Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos con la voz de su tía Nana, mirando por la ventana Harry comenzó a darle forma a la isla que a partir de ahora sería su hogar.

Más tarde, una vez que hubieron salido del aeropuerto, Harry noto a un par de ancianos sosteniendo ser un cartel con lo que sabía era el kanji del apellido de soltera de su tía y abuelo.

— Tsu-kun, mira quien vino por nosotros. — Tsuna abrió grande los ojos cuando reconoció a las personas que los fueron a recibir.

— Abuelo, abuela — Harry noto como su primo corría a abrazar a dichas personas y era recibido con abrazos y besos, su corazón latía de prisa, si bien sabía que hasta ahora sus nuevos familiares habían resultado ser buenas personas, no dejaba de tener un poco de miedo al rechazo.

— Harry, ven a conocer a mis abuelos. Estaremos con ellos a Tokyo por unos días. — Acercándose lentamente Harry tomó la mano que era ofrecida por Nana y se presentó ante la pareja mayor.

— Hola, Soy Harry. Harry Potter. — El idioma se sentía raro en su boca, esperaba que con el tiempo cambiara.

— Por supuesto que sí, tienes los ojos de mi Tamaki y Tsubaki y mi pequeña Lily. Yo soy tu bisabuela, Nanami y el tu bisabuelo Akashi. — La mujer, Nanami, lo tomo de la mano y lo abrazo con fuerza, sus ojos, verdes como los suyos, se encontraban algo llorosos.

— Por Merlin mujer, suelta al pequeño Harry y déjame verlo. — Akashi tomo la cara de Harry entre sus manos para inspeccionarlo más de cerca. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de su esposa Nanami e iguales a los de sus queridos hijos. — Si, definitivamente tienes los ojos de los Kurogane. Bienvenido Harry, ahora vayamos a la casa para que puedan descansar de ese largo viaje.

La familia Kurogane vivía a las afuera de la ciudad de Tokyo en una casa tradicional japonesa y eran conocidos por su restaurante "Kurogane Style" el cual era famoso por sus excelentes platillos. Harry había sido informado de todo esto por Tsuna, aun así, la primera impresión de su casa fue que era enorme, aún más grande que la casa de los Dursley y más bonita.

— Tsu-kun, lleva a Harry a la habitación continua a la tuya y después bajen a comer,

— Si abuela, vamos Harry nii-san. — Harry fue guiado por Tsuna al segundo piso de la casa dando un breve vistazo a la parte delantera donde se encontraba el restaurante.

— Tsuna-kun. ¿Qué es nii-san? — Si bien Harry había notado como el chico menor lo llamaba la primera vez que hablo con él, no quiso preguntarle a su nuevo primo que significaba esa palabra. Tsuna a veces era algo tímido con Harry y viceversa.

— ¿Eh?, Nii-san significa Hermano mayor.

* * *

Originalmente iba a ser más largo pero la siguiente parque queda mejor en el siguiente capitulo que ya voy terminando. Espero no tardarme mucho esta vez.

Un abrazo para todos y gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Por ultimo y si siguen leyendo hasta aqui, les tengo una mini encuesta.

 **¿Quisieran se esta historia abarque la pareja Nana/Sirius?**

 **Pd: Las parejas que Tsuna y Harry ya están decididas y ambas seran Chico/Chico, si no les gusta es el momento de dejar de leer chicos.**


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA A TODOS.

No se asusten por tantas notificaciones, solo fui yo subiendo las versiones editadas de este ff. Les dejo el capitulo 7 y perdón por la demora. Las cosas personalmente han sido una mierda y aun no me creo que haya pasado un año sin actualizar nada.

Disfruten la lectura. Bye

Aún era temprano, cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar en la habitación de Nana Sawada. Sus días actualmente comenzaban temprano, primero preparando el desayuno de sus chicos y después yendo a trabajar al restaurante hasta la tarde, hora en que su hijo menor, Tsuna, llegaba de la escuela. Para cuando su otro hijo, Haru, llegaba de su propia escuela, la cena ya estaba servida y las pequeña familia disfrutaba de tiempo de calidad juntos.

Haruki Kurogane llevaba ya seis meses en casa de los sawadas y aunque al inicio había sido algo tímido, Nana se alegraba cada vez que lo veía más confiado.

En la primera semana de Haru en Japón, los abuelos de Nana habían hecho un antiguo rural para poder romper el encantamientos que tenia a su alrededor. Cambian su nombre de Harry Potter a Haruki Kurogane solo fue el primer paso de muchos. Resultó bien que en Japón la Academia Hoshizora no fuera un internado como Hogwarts. Más bien era una escuela normal pero con clases particulares para el control de la magia y otras que permitían a los niños de la comunidad mágica, continuar sus estudios muggles si querían. Los estudios de Hoshizora eran algo diferentes a sus homólogos europeos ya que con los avances de la tecnología, era mejor que la comunidad mágica aprendiera a mezclarse con los muggles a que se terminaran delatando por que alguien fue descuidado y aprecia en Twitter o Snapchat. No quería cometer ese error de nuevo, gracias.

Otro asunto que arreglaron fue el del padrino de Haru, Sirius Black. Hasta el momento no habían podido contactarlo ya que el heredero Black aún se encontraba en revisión de San Mungo en calidad de poder recuperarse después de pasar 10 años en Azkaban. En la Inglaterra mágica se habían enterado de la desaparición de su ídolo "Harry Potter" el 1ro de septiembre al inicio de curso y se había desatado el caos, al grado que habían teorías cada vez más locas, entre ellas que estaba muerto o que estaba encerrado entrenando para por fin lo era a todos de "El que no debe de ser nombrado". Como sea, se estaba llevando una búsqueda incansable en estos cuatro meses de su anuncio de desaparición pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado ningún indicio y la gente estaba aún más preocupada.

Al menos en Japón las cosas eran diferentes. La academia Hoshizora era de las mejores en Asia y habían aceptado de buena gana un alumno tan talentoso como Haru, el apellido Kurogane aún era respetado como un clan ancestral después de todo

—¡Haru! ¡Tsuna!. Vengan a desayunar.

El primer en bajar fue Haru, aún en pijama pues estaba de vacaciones de invierno, sin sus gafas y con maquillaje mágico en su cicatriz, nadie diría que el chico que ojos verdes era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

—Buenos días tía Nana.— dijo ahogando un bostezo mientras se sentaba en el comedor. Detrás de él vino un niño bajito y delgado también conocido como Tsuna. Saltando los escalones de dos en dos para llegar más rápido.

—Despacio Tsu-kun, no querrás herirte en tu último día de clases. — Nana le advirtió mientras servía el desayuno, debido a lo atrasado que iba su Tsu-kun, aún tenía que tomar clases de recuperación para ponerse al día, pero hoy sería el último día y la pequeña familia tenía todo listo para irse a Tokio por una temporada.

—Si, mamá. No te preocupes. Solo tengo que apurarme si no Hibari-senpai me morderá hasta la muerte. —

—No te preocupes Tsuna, yo te llevaré— Haruki agrego mientras seguía comiendo, por más seguro que fuera Nanimori, había notado que su pequeño hermanito era intimidado por estudiantes de su edad, sin embargo si el estaba presente no se atrevían a meterse. Nadie quería toparse con el amigo de Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto demoníaco.

—Si Haru-nii~

Tsuna amaba a su nuevo hermano mayor. Nunca había pensado en tener uno, pero eso no le impedía amarlo tanto como amaba a su mamá. Si bien al inicio su relación fue algo incómoda, con el paso del tiempo había llegado a encariñarse con el chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes.

Camino a la escuela Tsuna pudo ver en la entrada al demonio de Nanimori en su patrulla habitual.

—Ciervo, animalito. — fue su típico saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Hibari-kun, buenos días — estando acostumbrado a las extrañas anomalías del habla de Kyoya, Haruki solo le entrego la caja de bento que traía consigo. Adentro se encontraba sobras del desayuno de Nana, omelette de jamón y queso con arroz y verduras tempura. El prefecto bufó mientras tomaba la caja y se desaparecía rumbo a su oficina. Haru solo suspiro por lo extraño de su "amigo" mientras que Tsuna suspiraba aliviado ya que no habían sido mordidos hasta la muerte por el prefecto.

—Ten un buen día Tsuna, vengo por ti en la salida.

—Si, Haru-nii!

Tsuna de verdad amaba a su nuevo hermano.

Nana se encontraba ya en el restaurante donde trabajaba, había sido algo difícil encontrar un lugar en Nanimori donde pudiera trabajar las mañanas y pasar tarde con sus hijos. Ayudó que su talento para la cocina fue extraordinario y si bien, su primer pensamiento había sido regresar a Tokio a su antigua ciudad, se había enamorado de Nanimori, el pequeño pueblito a las afueras de Kyoto tenía su encanto. Al inicio fue difícil pues no conocía a nadie y cuando Tsuna nació solo estuvo ella en la sala de parto y sus abuelos esperando noticias. Iemitsu aparecería una semana después, con un nombre para el bebé recién nacido, una bolsa de lona de ropa sucia y un teléfono de emergencia que mandara directo a una contestadora (cosa que Nana descubría meses más tarde) y la promesa de regresar en un mes para apoyarla con el pequeño Tsuna.

No lo hizo. Tampoco regreso al siguiente. Ni los dos siguientes. Fue hasta su quinto mes cuando Iemitsu regresaría. Nana le pidió que se quedará más de una semana está vez, aún tenía que adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y ciudad y su esposo se lo otorgó. Esa vez fue la visita más larga que tuvo estando un mes en su hogar y por primera vez Nana sentía que se iba a hacer realidad la visión de familia y hogar a la que había aspirado casándose con el. Nana no era tonta, ella sabía cuándo se casó que su esposo trabajaba en el extranjero y no podía estar siempre con ella, aún así no imaginaba que su vida fuera a ser tan… vacía.

Al final el mes Iemitsu se fue. Y esta vez fue la más dolorosa por qué Nana comprendió que su vida siempre sería así. Sola. Solo su pequeño bebé hacia que fuera más soportable ser prácticamente mamá soltera, eso y la visita de sus abuelos, aún así extrañaba a su prima Lily y quería volver a encontrarse con ella pero hasta al momento nadie de la familia había tenido noticias de ella, la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra estaba en guerra interna y las noticias tardaban días o hasta meses en llegar.

Actualmente sentía que las cosas estaban mejorando. Fue difícil al inicio Harry era temeroso a su nuevo hogar, nueva escuela y nuevo idioma, había costado que se abriera un poquito incluso en su casa, pensando en como lo habían tratado sus últimos parientes, no era nada descabellado que el pensará que lo iban a maltratar de nuevo, descubrir que su tía Nana no era nada como su tía Petunia fue toda una epifanía, y aunque al inicio tenía miedo que el director de enterará de su nuevo hogar, eso había quedado en el pasado. No podían encontrar a Harry Potter por qué ya no había nadie llamado Harry Potter.


End file.
